kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Robot
is the 109th. chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begins in the Katsuragi household, where Elsea is preparing for her Mid-Term Test while she is complaining about how hard she has to learn in high school even though the main purpose she came to this world is just to capture the Weiss. Keima then appears with a troubling look in his eyes while Elsea was asking him to teach her. But Keima suddenly get close to her and asks if they kissed before. A shock and embarrassing Elsea denied while trying to push him away. Keima then tries to recall Chihiro's reaction, when he asks about the kiss, in the Sports Festival, he wonders if Chihiro still remembers him or not, but then he admitted that he doesn't have enough sample from the real, thus finding the goddess even harder. As Keima tries to come up with a solution, Mari just finished her bath and come out. Keima suddenly asks his mother that if they ever kiss or not. Mari then expresses shock at first when she hears her son’s question, but then she immediately hugs Keima and tries to give him a kiss, which Keima quickly declined and runs away. The next day at school, Keima was testing out if the girls he has conquered spirits from have really forgotten their memories with him while Elsea happy about the Dance Festival. When they go to their class, Keima is insulting a robot from the Technology club as he believes a robot should be a maid robot (since Keima believes only a maid robot could show her devotion to her master) which makes the Technology club's member angry and try to stomp the duo with their robot. When the duo are walking in front of the biology club, Keima sees a moving box that continues to ram into the biology club's door, which makes the Tech-club's member laugh at it (since they believe the Biology's club is too dumb to be called a robot). When the door opens and a hand picks up the box, Elsea's sensor goes off which means that there's another girl with a runaway spirit in her heart. In class, Elsea tries to convince Keima to extract a spirit while Keima replied he don't care since his hands are tied with the goddess search. But before Elsea could persuade Keima more, her band call her to study with them, leaving Keima to begin the conquest alone, which irritates Keima. But in the end, Keima has no choice but to do the conquest. When Keima approaches the biology club once again, the robot-box from before is still running against the wall. As Keima carries the robot to its owner, he realizes how heavy it is despite what it's look like outside, which make him curious as to how the robot operates and opens the box, only to be shocked to discover that it is filled with raw chicken meat. As Keima wonders what he just saw, a mysterious girl in dirty clothes, probably the holder of the runaway spirit, picking up the box and warm Keima don't touch the robot. As Keima try to gather information about the girl through her look, he questions her as to why she would put meat inside a robot. The girl corrects him, saying that it is not a robot but a human. In the last panel, Keima realizes that he feels a bad premonition about his next target, thus beginning the raw meat little girl's arc. Trivia * Love Romance Preparation Kit from... Tamiki. The stars in Tamiya Corporation's logo are replaced by hearts. (chapter 109, p.1) * Akari's shabby appearance and outworn backpack give her a striking resemblance to Asakura of Seikesshou Albatross. (chapter 109, p.17) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters